deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AgentHoxton/Custom Death Battle: Omega VS Fulgore
I've been waiting to do this =D It's time for another robot Death Battle! DESTROY ALL WORTHLESS CONSUMER MODELS Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS Killer Instinct! It's a high-tech super-charged robot fight as the cyber-soldier Fulgore returns! Will Ultratech's metallic butcher be able to take down Dr. Eggman's deadliest defect? Interlude Today, two metallic minions with deadly power and destructive force face off, one already with one win under their belt, and one newcomer... E-123 Omega, Dr. Eggman's deadly defect... ...and Fulgore, the cyber-soldier of Ultratech. Based on what I could find and understand of these two fighters, I'll try my best to put across these characters' sets of weapons, armor and skills to determine who would be the victor in a death battle! Omega 'History' Created as the last in the E-100 series by Dr. Eggman, E-123 Omega was designed to keep Shadow the Hedgehog from being released from statis. After its failure, Eggman sealed Omega in a base with a locked-up Shadow, and subsequently abandoned him. After Rouge discovered Shadow and released him, Omega unloaded with the intent to destroy all of Eggman's robots. Eventually Rouge discovered that Omega was enraged at Eggman for simply abandoning him, and allowed him to seek out revenge - revenge on Dr. Eggman by attempting to destroy him and his robots. 'Death Battle Info' 'Background' *Name: E-123 Omega *Height: 4'11'' ''/ 150 cm *Weight: 2712.82 lbs / 1230.512 kg *Creator: Dr. Eggman *Last of the E-100 series *Has a firearm arsenal that would give the Terminator a run for its money *Mission: Get revenge on Dr Eggman As one of the strongest Eggman robots out there, Omega has pretty high attributes: 'Features and Attributes' 'Destructive Arsenal' *Guns. Mostly guns 'Super Strength' *Able to destroy large stone blocks and thick doors with just his fists 'Flight' *Jet boosters on back 'Armor' *Waterproof frame and interior *Strong and durable *Able to resist certain poisions, psychic manipulation and certain electrical currents 'Speed' *Low walking speed *Above average speed w/ jet boosters 'Scanners' *Can examine machinery and living beings 'Sensors' *Can locate enemies, life forms and certain objects Omega has a large variety of weapons to use: 'Weapons' 'Omega Machine Gun' *Two rapid-fire gatling cannons in his arms *Loaded with explosive rounds? 'Omega Fire' *Two flamethrowers in his arms 'Omega Missile' *Two missile launchers in his arms 'Homing Attack' 'Energy Cannons' 'Omega Launcher' *Fires heat-based projectiles 'Lock-On Shot' *Locks on to any number of opponents *Fires a Homing Laser 'Beam Cannon' *Armor-piercing laser beam *May leave the target vulnerable 'Temporal Field' *Allows Omega or his allies to become Phased, avoiding almost any attack *Wears off after the user takes an action 'Omega Shots' *Eight single-barrel guns around his wrists *Blows away anything in close range Feats *Able to chew through Eggman's robots with ease *Survived 200 years in standby mode and reactivated as normal **Even tanking the apocalypse of Crisis City on top of that *Broke thick doors and stone blocks with just his fists *Able to keep up with Shadow's speed with jet boosters *Caused extensive damage to Eggman's abandoned base with only a few seconds worth of gunfire Faults *Cannot destroy certain materials such as gold without certain weapons *Faulty/non-existant targetting system *Does not usually care for strategy *Was initially reprogrammed by humanity to capture Shadow *Slow (without jet boosters) *May be overdue for maintenance With his size, his arsenal and his ruthless brutality, E-123 Omega is a force to be reckoned with. Fulgore ''Note: Much like what I did with Sonic in Sonic VS Lilac, I'm just going to pull Fulgore's information based on what has already been established of him as I don't feel like going through the research is really necessary, especially since not much of Fulgore has changed over the years. 'Background' *Height: 1.96 m / 6'5" *Weight: 249.5 kg / 550 Ibs *Manufacturer: Ultratech *Cyber-Soldier prototype *Artificial Intelligence based on KI Champion Black Eagle *Mission: Kill Jago, counquer the world! *Owner of the Hype Beam 'Move Set' *Plasma Claws *Plasma Storm *Eye Laser *Reflector *Cyber Dash *Cyber Port *Cloaking Device *Devastation Beam 'No Mercies' *Turret Morph *Laser Site *Machine Morph *Terminator 'Reactor' *Power source *Charges up through: **Activated charge **Auto-triple attacks **Instinct mode *Full charge required for Devastation Beam *Full charge increases speed & power 'Feats & Faults' * + Defeated T.J. Combo effortlessly *+ Defeated Orchid *+ Mind of a former KI Champion *- Beaten by Orchid & Jago together *- Has yet to defeat Jago *- Charging reactor severely opens up defenses Comparison 'Omega' Advantages *Nearly 5x heavier than Fulgore *More destructive arsenal *Superior strength? *The Beam Cannon could give Fulgore trouble *Armor may be able to hold up against most of Fulgore's attacks or even the Devastation Beam *Able to fly even temporarily, something that Fulgore cannot achieve *More options for long-range combat Disadvantages *Slow without jet boosters *Faulty targetting may not be able to fully keep up with Fulgore *Little to no strategy involved *Mindset not at the level of Black Eagle 'Fulgore' Advantages *More options for close-range combat *Taller *Brutal and powerful *Overclocking reactor to full power could turn things in Fulgore's favour *Devastation Beam will damage Omega, regardless of whether he can tank it or not *Mindset of Black Eagle makes Fulgore smarter and more brutal than he was initially Disadvantages *Less options for long-range combat outside of the Devastation Beam and No Mercies *Slower than Omega overall *Overclocking reactor leaves him wide open *Almost 5x lighter than Omega *Devastation Beam not guaranteed to destroy Omega *Scanners and sensors may render the Cloaking Device completely useless There are just a handful of questions left: 1) Who has the size advantage? Fulgore only has a height advantage, but as for overall size, that'd be Omega. Seriously, 2,500+ lbs in weight. Fulgore is a featherweight in comparison. 2) Can Omega take the full force of the Devastation Beam? The Devastation Beam pretty much seals victory for Fulgore when fighting someone in Killer Instinct. But let's be frank here: None of Killer Instinct's characters are as armored as Omega. Not even Fulgore has this luxury. And if Omega can survive Crisis City for practically 200 years in nothing more than standby mode, it's not out of the question that he could take the Devastation Beam's power. Who do I think would win? Call me biased towards Sonic all you want, but I'd say Omega. Fulgore is brutal, and Fulgore VS Sektor proves that, but Omega is heavier, has a more destructive arsenal, and has enough durability to tank most of Fulgore's attacks and dish out just as much. Fulgore can take ranged stuff such as missiles, but Omega isn't limited to just that when it comes to long range attacks - much unlike Sektor. It'd be a well drawn out fight, but ultimately I feel Omega would take victory here. Would you like to see Omega VS Fulgore become an actual Death Battle episode? Yes No Next time... Two Disney villains... No magic... Only one victor... Next time... Click here for the deadly Disney Death Battle... 'Read up on my previous Death Battles...' *Guile VS The Soldier *Agent 47 VS Aiden Pearce *Dan Hibiki VS Glass Joe *Sonic VS Lilac *Trevor Philips VS Dallas *Thunderbird 2 VS Gundam Heavyarms *Madotsuki VS Isaac Category:Blog posts